wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Alec Baldwin
Hair As A Living Creature There are many ways to be satirical with formerly inanimate, suddenly animated objects, such as Baldwin's hair. Perhaps it can behave like a conscience or the little devil that sits on his shoulders telling him what to do. But, like you have stated before, it is a fine line...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:20, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Good, i just need to further establish his hair as a seperate entity, a conduit or a 'conscience'. Now how can we Truthify the notion the War in Iraq is a Liberal Hoax and that everyone really does love America. Originally that was the purpose of the Hair as a Hologram Projector--MONITOR613 00:35, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::Why not go directly to War in Iraq and post it there?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:37, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Of course! Hell, it's even a stub. I'm going to need to take some time with this one. Thanks for the tip.--MONITOR613 00:41, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::Have fun!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:45, 28 May 2007 (UTC) The Hair What an astute observation about the hair. However, the explanation for the beast that is Alec Balwdin's hair sounds supisciously too much like something from Uncyclopedia. It follows their often used (and now tired) formula: * X (character) "creates subject shortly after" Y (event) or * random date from long ago * subject in question is not what it seems but instead is some odd (and unrelated, hence too random) scientific-sounding element or invention The idea of writing about Baldwin's hair is brilliant, but the style is not as satirical as it could be; there is too much reliance on the above random formula for which Uncyc is known. Try to rely less on randomness, and more on mockery.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:00, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for fix While Uncyclopedia.org is a very funny website, it is not satirical. Wikiality.com, however, is satirical. We rely more on laughing at the powerful for the ridiculous things they believe which ultimately causes them to do the ridiculous things they do. Maybe if "the hair" section had a more mocking tone? We know several things about Baldwin because he is in the public eye: * he is one hairy mofo * he screams at his kid over the phone * he is a liberal There has to be a way to put those things together and not make it sound so random.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:08, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :I Wrote the following while you were writing: oh common, "the Hair" follows the chain of verifable events and is completly in line with the theme of truthiness the chain of events *God invents God, America and Satan *Satan falls from grace and becomes a Liberal after smoking Marijuana (created by the Witch Doctors) *Satan invents the LIE and Actors *Alec Baldwin is one of the first Actors and has super-natural powers... IN HIS HAIR!! --------------------------- ::it seems i have been relying on a formula i had no idea existed and therefore didn't know was already worn out. i'll think of something and edit this accordingly , --MONITOR613 21:13, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :While what you say about God and Satan is truthy, what you posted about Baldwin needs to be more satirical. If someone where to discover wikiality.com through your page, they would understand the truthiness of Our Lord and Savior, but they might miss what defines us: satire. :Please just mock Baldwin and his hair a bit more. Don't make it just about God; He cannot be blamed for that monstrosity. And just mentioning Satan doesn't explain any of the real depth or depravity that is Baldwin or his hair. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:18, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Hmm, I'll have to pray on this. Please ignore any bitter tone i might have had; self improvment is a hobby of mine. and i appreciate the chance to sharpen my satirical skillz.--MONITOR613 21:23, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :You've been doing really well! I hesitated to say anything, but it would have been worse to just let you keep going down this heathen path. I hope to build this wikiality.com community with editors who have your enthusiasm. All you need is a little guidance, and we, The High Priests of Truthiness hope to be of help all our lambs as best we can! :Hallelujah!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:27, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Yes, the Baby Jesus must have surely been watching over me when he directed me to this glorious tribute to Truthiness. Sadly, i don't have cable, but i was spying on the heathen Subgenius's Alt.slack when i found a link here. This place has the community feel of a messege board and Myspace without the fleeting threads and whorebots. --MONITOR613 21:58, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :We are the most truthy-filled encyclopedia on this or any internets tube! Every entry is a documentation of Stephen's gut! It is our prayer that before we win the war on terror (which is just around the corner) one day a student will be doing a paper on Alec Baldwin and will stumble on this page. :This student will review all the truthy information contained therein, make their presentation before their entire school and fail their class. Shocked and humiliated that such a fate will befall someone who relies on the internets for information, our hero has no other option but to join the military, this student is then deployed to Iraq Iran over there to fight the terrorists. :It is this student who will be the one to find Osama Bin Laden's great-great-grandson (Al Qaeda's current number 2) and finally end the war on terror! :And it will be because of your page, citizen, that America will one day be free again!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:24, 27 May 2007 (UTC) MY GOD!! I CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE!! --MONITOR613 22:39, 27 May 2007 (UTC) "Hair Styles" ok, i couldn't think of anything "mock-worthy" so i deleted his history from the Hair section and just linked his connection to the Liberal Intelligence Elite in the first paragraph. --MONITOR613 22:52, 27 May 2007 (UTC) A.C. too random? "A.C. (the same initials as "Anti-Christ" if you change the "B" to a "C")" reflects the Gut rationalizations God-fearing Americans make when they know something or someone is wrong. Therefore i would like to change the opening line back to this. The John Kerry bit, though funny in the overall context, can be seen as an acceptable compromise in its deletion. :The gut knows he is a liberal regardless of his initials, which requires reading in order to be understood. As everyone knows, reading is unAmerican.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:07, 28 May 2007 (UTC)